Kinesics
by Glue Project
Summary: Mokuba is getting tired of his brothers wandering about the house in a lethargic state. He has a plan, and is going to get it to work...However, he doesn't take into account all that can go awry. SetoJou (eventually)
1. Phase One, Game Set

Title: Kinesics  
Author: Glue Project  
Rating: Ner...PG with a side of mild swearing  
Pairings: Seto/Jou (eventually), hikari/yami (maybe), Mokuba/OC (Hitomi, and might)  
Original Characters: (in upcoming chapters) Hitomi, Bewd, Rew, LD, Tasha, Riker, Laptop, and I think that's it.  
Spoilers: Err...none, I think.  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this universe. Then my stepbrother might worship me. ¬¬ So, I don't own Yugioh or Webster's New World College Dictionary.  
Summary: Mokuba is getting tired of his brothers wandering about the house in a lethargic state. He has a plan, and is going to get it to work... (note on summary) This is a rather vague summary, because I'm not quite sure what direction to go with yet. All I know is that things are not going to go as planned...mayhaps.  
Archived: Groups-A Dragons Lair, Seto and His Puppy, Sites-Fanfiction.Net and mine. Want? Ask.  
Note:  
_italics_  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter One -- Phase One, Game Set  
  
Mokuba paused outside the door of the Game Shop. He didn't know if this would work. He was hesitant to try out his plan, but he was getting tired of hearing his brother wake up every morning and then searching the mansion for someone who had never stepped within the door. That was until he had properly woken, and then proceeded to act as if he had _not_ been doing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Mokuba pushed the door open and walked inside.  
  
Yuugi was behind the counter, as was a rather bored Yami, Anzu was playing the newest version of DDR in the corner, Honda was 'attempting' to play the game--a.k.a. just sitting on the dance mat and hitting the spaces arbitrarily--,Ryou was playing a dice infested game of Chess with Otogi and Bakura was riffling through a binder of Duel Monsters Cards.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou threw a die at Bakura. "Put that back."  
  
Bakura's shoulders slumped as he slid a card back into one of the blank spaces.  
  
Mokuba cleared his throat before anything could escalate any further. "Um...hello?" Everyone looked to him, with the exception of Anzu who was currently bopping in time with 'Break Down'. That made him want to turn and flee, but remembering a certain brown haired sleepy-head in his mind strengthened his cause. "Heh, I was just wondering if someone would go skating with me..." He let his sentence hang and added the patented 'chibi-eyes' for effect.  
  
All of them groaned and shrank away from Mokuba, as if he carried the plague. Yuugi was the one who spoke up.  
  
"Take Jou. He likes to skate."  
  
Anzu, who had just finished getting a 'PERFECT' in 'Break Down' made a 'pfft'ing sound. "You can say that again."  
  
Honda rolled his eyes and said in a bored tone, "He likes to skate as Anzu likes to dance..." He looked back at the screen and selected 'D2R' from the list.  
  
Anzu didn't reply to that. The game was calling, saying, "Everybody dance with me, dance with me..." However, the game also seemed to be calling the two yami, eyes blank and soulless. Honda evacuated the mat he had been sitting on as Yami took his place there, Bakura standing on the mat that sat beside that. Not that this was a three player game...at least currently.  
  
Both hikari chuckled at their others' antics, knowing that the games lights and beat was what turned the two into zombies every time _that_ specific song came on.  
  
Yuugi grinned and shook his head, then turned his attention back to the thoroughly confused Mokuba. "Yeah, Jou'll go with you. To the rink across town, right?"  
Mokuba blinked. "Rink?"  
  
Otogi leaned forward boredly. "Its a place where you go to fall on your ass repeatedly with the skate guards blowing their whistles every time you meet Mr. Floor."  
  
"Actually," Jou said as he walked through the door, "a skating rink is a place to _skate_ on a wooden floor, with the music blaring and where you _have fun_. What Otogi was describing was what happens when _he_ goes skating." Jou chuckled at the smoke that poured out of Otogi's ears.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "Can I wear my inlines?"  
  
Jou grimaced before saying, "As long as they haven't been worn outside."  
  
Mokuba tilted his head to the side. "Why does that matter?"  
  
Jou rubbed his eyes, and with an exasperated sigh, said, "Because that'll ruin the floor."  
  
"Oh....well...when can we go?"  
  
Jou paused. "There's a session that starts at seven thirty and goes onto ten thirty, but it has organ music."  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. "When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Mokuba grinned. "I just have to tell my brother!" He ran out the door. He walked back in, chagrined.  
  
Jou chuckled. "We'll meet here at six thirty, okay?" He outright laughed at Mokuba's subdued and reddened nod.  
  
Mokuba walked back out of the Game Shop, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Phase One commenced."  


* * *

  
Well? I know it was a rather short chapter, but I've already started to write up the next one. Plus, I'm kinda leery about putting this out unbeta'ed. Anyone want to beta for me? Wondering about the title? I was looking in my little dictionary for a word that began with a 'k' (Katsuya) and found kinetic. Then I went to my big red dictionary and found Kinesics which evidentially means 'the study of bodily movements, facial expressions, etc. as ways of communication or as accompaniments to speech'. Slightly more fitting to Seto, ne? Review, please?  
Glue. 


	2. Midnight Musings

Title: Kinesics  
Author: Glue Project  
Rating: Ner...PG with a side of mild swearing  
Pairings: Seto/Jou (eventually), hikari/yami (maybe), Mokuba/OC (Hitomi, and might)  
Original Characters: (in upcoming chapters) Hitomi, Bewd, Rew, LD, Tasha, Riker, Laptop, and I think that's it.  
Spoilers: Err...none, I think.  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this universe. Then my stepbrother might worship me. ¬¬ So, I don't own Yugioh, Winamp, or Two Mix's 'In Your Eyes'.  
Summary: Mokuba is getting tired of his brothers wandering about the house in a lethargic state. He has a plan, and is going to get it to work...Meanwhile, Seto is having odd dreams that seem to represent real life, while Jou is working...as a skate guard!  
Archived: Groups-A Dragons Lair, Seto and His Puppy, Sites-Fanfiction.Net and mine. Want? Ask.  
Note:  
_italics_  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
---Last Time---  
  
"Oh....well...when can we go?"  
  
Jou paused. "There's a session that starts at seven thirty and goes onto ten thirty, but it has organ music."  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. "When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Mokuba grinned. "I just have to tell my brother!" He ran out the door. He walked back in, chagrined.  
  
Jou chuckled. "We'll meet here at six thirty, okay?" He outright laughed at Mokuba's subdued and reddened nod.  
  
Mokuba walked back out of the Game Shop, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Phase One commenced."  


* * *

  
Chapter Two - Midnight Musings  
  
Seto sat in front of the roaring hearth, laptop whispering, keys clicking. The fire gave a red glow to his abnormally pale face, while the laptops screen made two square glares on his glasses. He sighed, then switched the screen from lines of code over to Winamp. He double clicked on the file the read 'In Your Eyes.' The laptop bucked and whirled before it consented to play the requested item. Seto just looked into the fire, thinking.  
  
They had all just gotten out of high school, him and Yuugi's gang. Anzu would be going to an American dance school shortly, had been best suited for it. Yuugi, unsurprisingly, was going to an art school for consumer design so that he could create more puzzles. Ryou was going to an English school to learn more on, what else, but Egyptian archeology. Honda was going who knew where for college. Yami was going to take care of the Game Shop, since Yuugi's grandfather had died a few years back. Bakura was of course going to follow Ryou, since the hikari was the only thing that could keep the former tomb robber in check. Otogi was going to stay in Domino to take care of his own company, same as Seto was. That left only one of the group's future unplanned.  
  
Jounouchi.  
  
He didn't know why that bothered him so much. Maybe his dreams of a little puppy hidding in a corner, beaten and brused, brown eyes pleading for help, had something to do with it.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, a little more than frustrated.  
  
The most recent dream had been this morning. That had been one of the more coherent ones.  
  
A little golden retriever sat in front of him, tail slowly swishing back and forth. The green collar looked grubby, as did the general state of the pups fur. Seto himself held the leash. The liquid brown eyes had gazed forlornly back at him as the room started to decay, begging, pleading with a startling human quality. Right before the roof collapsed on the golden head, his eyes looked hurt and betrayed, a mournful whine escaping his mouth.  
  
Seto had searched the house for a full hour this morning before he finally woke up enough to realize what he was doing. Mokuba, thankfully, choose to ignore his incoherent babbling about little golden retrivers and falling roofs. He could tell, though, that Mokuba was getting tired of being woken up at three in the morning.  
  
At least the little golden retriver wasn't being beaten in his dreams anymore. Durning _that_ time, someone else dragged the pup around by the grubby green leash. He had put a stop to that one night by snipping the leash in twain and carring the small pup away. However, the pups master came and tried his best to get the pup back before he was taken away.  
  
The next day, Jou had shown up to school with a bruised face, and rumor was it that his father was in jail. That was when he started to believe that his dreams and real life were a bit more intertwined.  
  
Well, what was there for him to do? He couldn't very well help the mutt, he'd be pushed back instantly, no matter his good intentions. He sighed. 'Maybe Mokuba _is_ right. Maybe I _can't_ show the world who I am...'  
  
Mokuba was snoring upstairs from his night of skating, unaware.  


* * *

  
Seto instantly recognized the start of one of his dreams. This one was no different. Exit his room, pad down the half a few feet, turn left, open the right hand door. There's pup, tied in the corner.  
  
Contrary to what he normally did, he quickly untied the leash from the wall, and then the pup from the leash. The brown eyes gazed confused back at him. The canine head snapped up to look at the ceiling a moment later as the smooth surface started to crack and split.  
  
Seto shoved him underneath the bed, then dove under himself.  
  
Before he woke, all he could hear were the beams overhead giving way.  


* * *

  
Jou rubbed sleep out of his eyes as the phone woke him up. Snagging the reciver up from its base, he croaked into the plastic. "Moshi moshi."  
  
From the other end came Mokuba's snickering voice. "S-sorry Jou...I c-can't go s-skating to-," At this point in time, Mokuba was so overcome with laughter that he couldn't contain it within himself anymore.  
  
Over the giddy laughter, Jou could just barely make out the more than muffled sound of the older Kaiba telling him that he could _indeed_ go, and that he'd be _more_ than happy to see Mokuba gone for a while. It puzzled Jou that he sounded so disgruntled.  
  
Seto's words set off another bout of laughter in the younger sibbling. "T-to bad you c-can't!"  
  
Jou looked over to his clock. It was ten on a Saturday. "Mokuba...what's wrong?" His voice was still groggy.  
  
Mokuba laughed even harder at that. "Come over and see!"  
  
Jou blinked confused at the phone after Mokuba hung up. Was it just him, or had he clearly heard Kaiba yell, 'NO!'?  


* * *

  
Jou looked up at the large mansion with a feeling of forboding. He didn't like this one bit. He rang the button at the gate, and was ushered inside a moment later.  
  
Mokuba stood waiting for him in the entrance way, face bright from mirth. He futilely attempted to smother his snickers with his hand as he lead Jou down several hallways and stopped before one in particular. The fifteen year old held his finger to his lips in a sign of quiet, although they themselves betrayed the command.  
  
Mokuba opened the door silently. The room looked as if it had seen better days. The dust was thick in the room, and the wallpaper was faded and peeling.  
  
'Kinda like my apartment,' Jou thought with a shiver.  
  
"Mokuba, seriously, this isn't funny." Seto's voice was muffled, same as it had seemed through the phone. _However_, he couldn't be seen standing anywhere which meant...  


* * *

  
Heh. I'm evil. A little cliffie. And next time, maybe we can all go skating...  
Glue. (http:www.geocities.com/glueproject) 


	3. Wayward Puppy

Title: Kinesics  
Author: Glue Project  
Rating: Ner...PG with a side of mild swearing  
Pairings: Seto/Jou (eventually), hikari/yami (maybe), Mokuba/OC (Hitomi, and might)  
Original Characters: Hitomi, (in upcoming chapters) Bewd, Rew, LD, Laptop, and I think that's it.  
Spoilers: Err...none, I think.  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this universe. Then my stepbrother might worship me. TT; So, I don't own Yugioh, DDR , ect.  
Summary: Mokuba is getting tired of his brothers wandering about the house in a lethargic state. He has a plan, and is going to get it to work...Meanwhile, Seto is having odd dreams that seem to represent real life, while Jou is working...as a skate guard!  
  
For the purpose of this fic, we pretend that KaibaCorp owns DDR.  
  
---Last Time---  
  
Mokuba opened the door silently. The room looked as if it had seen better days. The dust was thick in the room, and the wallpaper was faded and peeling.  
  
'Kinda like my apartment,' Jou thought with a shiver.  
  
"Mokuba, seriously, this isn't funny." Seto's voice was muffled, same as it had seemed through the phone. However he could be seen standing anywhere which meant...  
  
---  
  
Chapter Three -- Wayward Puppy  
  
Jou snickered as he decided to test out his theory. First, he looked in the walk-in closet.  
  
No trench-coated ancient High Priest/CEO in there.  
  
He kicked the wobbly bed post and received a squashed 'ummph' in reply.  
  
Bingo.  
  
Mokuba was laughing hysterically.  
  
An evil grin flew over his face. "Ya know Kaiba, you're supposed to sleep over the mattress, not under."  
  
There was an indistinct grumble that came from underneath the bed, which only made Jou snicker.  
  
"Aww...does the High Priest need help from a wayward puppy?" Jou snickered even more.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Jou grinned and leaned against the wall. "Say that to my face."  
  
He received only silence in response.  
  
Slightly...maybe almost...okay, hell, he was a bit alarmed...he got to his knees and looked under the bed.  
  
Seto was smushed underneath the heavy, sagging mattress, and glaring at Jou.  
  
With a sigh, Jou stood back up, and tugged on the heavy mattress, just enough for Seto to wiggle out from under the bed.  
  
Seto then just hmphed and left the room.  
  
Mokuba turned to Jou. "That was his form of 'thank you'.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jou picked at the collar of his green-knit uniform tee as he contemplated the mess of frayed and fried wires of the ancient DDR machine. Honestly, there were ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics inside. "Dammit. Today of all days to leave Laptop at home..." he muttered.  
  
Hitomi skated up, also in the uniform green shirt and tan pants. She turned so that she was skating backwards and then went on the gray rubber stops that rested right under her toes, effectively stopping her. She gave a wicked grin. "Need help?"  
  
Jou sighed. "No one else is in the rink, right?"  
  
She closed her green eyes, eyebrows twitching slightly with consentration. She opened them with a smile, throwing one of her two red-black braids over her shoulder. "Nope. So can I?"  
  
He ran his hand tiredly through his messed up blond hair. "Fine. Work your magic."  
  
She used her toestops to move to the side of the DDR machine...and then kicked it with her white boot.  
  
Jou was about to repremand her when the machine whirled to life with a clash of light and sound.  
  
Hitomi skated away to leave Jou the easy task of attaching the skin panels back onto the wire skelaton of the machine. She once again went backwards and toestopped. It was her favorite way of stopping, even if it was hard on the rubber stops, which were relatively expensive at twenty American dollars for two. Not as expensive as her wheels though, which went at eighty to ninety American dollars for a set of eight.  
  
She grinned as she greeted Mokuba at the doorway to the rink. "Hello, again." She dropped the volume of her voice. "How's the plan?"  
  
Mokuba sighed. "I couldn't even get him out of the house. He's still a little huffy over this morning."  
  
Hitomi winced. "It was Blue's idea. I didn't think that it was possible to go and use the trace of power that was left in him to use against him."  
  
Mokuba blinked, confused, and rightfully at that.  
  
"The dreams. Blue Eyes suggested to use the trace left from the 'gaudy stick of DOOM', as he put it, to control Seth's..." she paused and shook her head to correct herself, "...sorry, Seto's unconsious mind to get him to face facts."  
  
"Who's plan?" Mokuba squeaked.  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Don't play innocent to the facts of the past. I _know_ you know about the Items. I also _know_ you know that the 'cards' aren't just that." She grinned at his subdued nod. "Don't worry. We'll get those two together yet."

------------------------------------

Yes, short chapter. I know. (sigh) However, I needed something to get out of the place I was in. So, here you go. Something to read. To prove that I can update something not in a contest and that I haven't given up on this and DW. I just hope that the skating terms aren't going to get two confusing. And I got it in before they update everything tomorrow! And...erm.there's no spell check on this computer...  
  
The wheels Hitomi owns actually exist. I have a pair. They are the color of cream soda, and become a rich honey-brown color with age. So soft that when you get a flat spot on the wheel they have to freeze the wheel to grind it rounder. (--that happenes when you don't 't-stop' right. Which is why I use my rubber toestop often. Love it!) I think that they are 'Bones artistic 42d' or something like that. It has red and gold pain on the outside that rubs off as you wear them. I(heart)mywheels 

--Glue.


End file.
